


ice ice baby

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len's innuendo game is pretty epic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ice ice baby

“The forecast calls for flurries of passion followed by extended periods of getting it on,” declares Len in the same dry caustic tone he uses when he’s Captain Cold but his eyes are glimmering with mirth. It’s a good thing _Saints & Sinners_ is empty, because Barry can’t hold back his snort of honking laughter from his perch on a bar stool at the bar, elbows knocking into Len’s.

“There’s a cold front coming in from the south,” says Len, leaning closer to Barry, his long legs hooking under Barry’s stool.

“In your pants?” laughs Barry.

“Weather advisory states you should stay in bed,” says Len, drawling out the words into the shell of Barry’s right ear.

“It would be unwise to not follow that advice,” says Barry, shivering in anticipation at Len taking him apart in the most sinful ways.

“How quick can you get us to the safehouse?” murmurs Len as his left hand draws Barry closer by palming Barry’s ass.

“In a flash.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on my [tumblr](http://swingsetindecember.tumblr.com/). i'm sorry i'm super rusty at writing fic


End file.
